herofandomcom-20200223-history
Raven (Teen Titans Go!)
Raven is a character on the newer animated interpretation and is the tritagonist of Teen Titans spinoff, Teen Titans Go!. Raven is a half-human, half-demon sorceress living on Earth, lending a hand to the super-hero team The Teen Titans. Raven is the token smart member of the team even with the genius Robin and super-genius Cyborg on the team. She is also in love with her team-mate, Beast Boy, who acts as her cheerful and fun-loving foil. Where Robin uses his smarts for strategy and Cyborg uses his smarts for inventing new gadgets, Raven tends to apply her intellect to basic problem-solving and ancient lore and tries to be the most sophisticated of her team. Raven has a variety of dark powers tied to her demon-half. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Personality Technically, Raven shares many things in common with her 2003 animated counterpart as both presented as modern goth girl whom quiet, seemingly emotionless, intelligent, speak with monotone, studious, and sarcastic. But unlike the latter, this Raven's anti-social behavior is not only due to her powers, but also due to her tried to keep dark magic in her cloak remained in check: Without her cloak, Raven was revealed to capable for behave like a happy and energetic girl than ever. Also, whereas 2003 Raven had outright antagonistic relationship with her malevolent father Trigon, 2013 Raven had slighty better relationship with her demonic father in spite of their odds, perhaps because in 2013 series, Trigon is less malevolent and genuinely loves Raven in spite of him still pose considerable threat to universes and her friends. She seemed to be more competent in using her powers due to her possesses ability that not shown by her 2003 counterpart such as Power Bestowal that she used to give Robin powers as means to teach him a lesson. Perhaps due to her being most mature, Raven is the only one whom least prone to behave out of characters unlike the rest of Titans. Even so, she still capable to behave jerkish in her own right for sake if the show's silly format, where she displayed colder, less patient, and snarkier personality at times. Powers and Abilities *'Bestowing Powers': It is shown in Super Robin that she can give people powers like her father, Trigon. *'Duplication': It is also shown in Double Trouble that she can duplicate objects. *'Enhanced Strength': In Legs as her alter ego Lady Pegasus, her kicks were strong enough to break apart stone, to the point that she used them to carve a statue out of a boulder. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': In Legs, Raven was shown to be a capable hand-to-hand fighter. She only fights with her legs and feet in the episode though. *'Magic:' She is very skilled in casting magic spells which range from creating clones, transformations, and giving life to inanimate objects. *'Telekinesis': She can control anything that is enveloped in soul-self. *'Teleportation': She can teleport herself or others anywhere. *'Purification': When she becomes her true demonic form, she can purify herself with help of lost souls. *'Raven Attack': She can generate a giant raven made from her soul-self. It is presumed this is her most powerful attack, although it is not known, for both her attempts to use this move have failed. *'Soul-self': (the dark colored energy she uses is called soul-self) *'Solid Soul-self Constructs': She can mold anything with the energy from her soul-self, into solid forms like hands, shields, tools, or inter-dimensional portals. Navigation Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Insecure Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Mysterious Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Damsel in distress Category:Wise Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Loner Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rescuers Category:Defectors Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Dreaded Category:Force-Field Users Category:Tomboys Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Selfless Category:Lethal Category:Remorseful Category:Deities Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Sage Category:In Love Category:Noncorporeal Category:Size-Shifter Category:Hybrids Category:Parody/Homage Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Genius Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Demons Category:Magic Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Elementals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Straight man Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Pessimists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer Category:Dimwits